The present invention relates to self underwater breathing apparatus (SCUBA) gear and pertains particularly to an improved holder and carrier for a SCUBA tank.
SCUBA tanks are cylindrical in configuration and have a fitting at one end for attachment of a regulator and valve assembly. These tanks are awkward to carry because of their size, configuration and weight.
Many proposals and attempts have been made in the past to provide some means for overcoming this problem. Most of these attempts have been in the form of a handle attached to the tank by means of a band or strap. Other proposals have included harnesses or straps. These have been helpful but not entirely satisfactory for handling and holding tanks for transport or storage.
It is desirable to have some simple and effective means for holding SCUBA tanks for transport and storage and provide convenient means for carrying the tank.